


Poems for Rosalya

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Gen, Poetry, mild disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't help wondering what the poem Candy wrote for Rosalya was supposed to say... so I wrote it. Also includes a "good poem" version.</p><p>Rating is for mild disturbing imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tortured Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the "mean poem".

~ Tortured Metaphor ~

Something between us is broken

More than a bone

My ribs, a cage - an iron maiden

Closing, it lacerates my lungs

Releasing all the breaths I've held

A thorny vine constricts around

The tortured metaphor

Until the thing that was my heart

Is bled dry and crumbles to dust

~oOo~


	2. Silent and Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the "good poem", written as though it was written by Candy, _not Lysander_.

~ Silent and Still ~

The once-fluttering bird

Is now silent and still

Within the cage of my ribs

The beat of his wings

Is the beat of my heart

But he slumbers

And will not stir

While we remain apart

~oOo~


End file.
